Cartoons and Fiction Wiki:Blocking Policy
Blocking is the method by which administrators may technically prevent users from editing the Cartoons and Fiction Wiki. Blocks on this wiki are used in favor of the site to prevent unnecessary damage or disruption, not to punish users. Blocks are sometimes used as a deterrent, to discourage whatever behavior led to the block and encourage a productive editing environment. Requesting a Block Any users have freedom to request a block to an administrator for major incidents of vandalism or other performance of disorderly conduct. Users requesting a block should supply credible ''evidence of circumstances warranting a block. Administrators are never obliged to place a block and are free to investigate the situation themselves. Blocked users may appeal to their blocks by making a statement via email to an administrator (if available), or on their own talk page (see details below). Except in cases of unambiguous error, administrators should not undo other administrators' blocks without prior discussion. Reasons of Blocking Rational Reasons *Disruptive editing: Disrupting the site through: **Persistent vandalism **Persistent gross incivility **Persistent harassment **Persistent spamming **Persistent edit warring **Breaching the sock puppetry policy ***Could also be done to evade blocks** **Persistently violating other policies or guidelines, such as: ***Wikia's Terms Of Use ****Registering under the age of 13* ***Other rules as specified on this site **Attempts to coerce actions of editors through threats of actions outside the Wikia processes, whether onsite or offsite *Disruption through user accounts, usually by: **Creating an account used exclusively for disruptive purposes, such as vandalism **Creating a public account (where the password is publicly available or shared with a large group) **Creating multiple accounts** **Creating an account with an inappropriate username **Creating an account that appears, based on their edit history, to exist for the sole or primary purpose of promoting a person, company, product, service, or organization. *Compromising the protection of the rights, property, or safety of the Wikimedia Foundation, its users, or the public by: **Persistent personal attacks **Executing actions that place users in danger **Disclosing personal information, be it true or not* **Persistent copyright violations **Reporting an account that appears to have been compromised (as an emergency measure) Irrational Reasons However, users may ''not be blocked for: *Disagreeing with an administrator; this is conflict of interest *"Cooling of Purposes" this usually only inflames the user even more. :* = May be grounds for an instant infinite block (**...of the extra account) : Blocking Duration With every action, there is a consequence. Administrators of this wiki will apply the following blocking policy to whoever violates the policies and guidelines specified on this site. However, administrators also reserve the right to alter the severity of the block based on the level and type of vandalism. *'Anonymous users' **1st offense: Warning **2nd offense: 1 week block **3rd offense: 2 week block **4+th offense: banned, infinite block *Registered Users **1st offense: Warning **2nd offense: 1 week block **3rd offense: 2 week block **4th offense: 1 month block **5th offense: 3 months block **6+th offense: banned, infinite block Unblocking The user can edit their talk page, and appeal their block via e-mail. When the evidences are credible enough, they can be released from their block (except who are blocked infinite). Category:Policy